memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Intercept
(Space, warp speed) The Enterprise and Intrepid are approaching the edge of the Sol system. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant when we drop out of warp fire all weapons at the first target you get Colonel Carter says as she looks at Matt. Aye, sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Carter then at the tactical console to fire the weapons. We're approaching the edge of the Sol system now Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the helm console. Drop us out of warp, and fire now Colonel Carter says as she sits at the command chair. (Space, edge of Sol system) The Xindi invasion force is getting ready to invade the heart of Federation space when the Enterprise and Intrepid both drop out of warp and fire off a spread of photon torpedoes at the lead vessel and cripples it even more as Xindi-Insectoid ships and Suliban cell ships approach the two vessels. Then the Orion comes out of hyperspace and fires drones at the Xindi-Insectoid ships. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Direct hit Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the tactical read out. Sir five cell ships are heading our way Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at the ops console. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir firing torpedoes Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console. (Space, edge of the Sol system) The Intrepid fires off a spread of quantum torpedoes hits the cell ships as the Intrepid passes through the explosions. (Xindi warship, brig) I've got the prisoner Lana says as she looks at the guard. Lana releases the cuffs and John shows the phaser and blasts the guard and then the force field panel and then handed Ronon his gun and their combadges. All right come on we've gotta get out of here John says as he looks at the group. Then they're pinned down by a squad of Xindi soldiers as the fire fight is going on John taps his combadge. Martin to Intrepid or Enterprise come in I repeat this is Captain Martin calling either Intrepid or Enterprise, I've got McKay, Ronon, Kira and Lana and we're requesting an emergency beam out Captain Martin says as he's firing his phaser. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, lower the shields and beam John and the others up says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir lowering shields Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the console read out. John Martin, Kira, Rodney, Ronon and Lana beam aboard on the bridge as sparks erupt and pieces of debris from the ceiling as Typhuss and Kira hug. Sir the Xindi-Reptilian warship is opening up on us Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. Shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. (Space, edge of the Sol system) The Xindi-Reptilian warship fires at the Intrepid before it gets the shields up and deals several blows to the primary hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as the helm explodes in a shower of sparks wounding Lieutenant Barker as Captain Martin leaps into the chair and inputs several commands into the helm. Medical teams to the bridge says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his armrest. Photon torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir firing torpedoes now Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the console. (Space, edge of the Sol system) The Intrepid flies towards the Xindi warship firing phasers and a spread of photon torpedoes as the warship fires at the Intrepid, the Intrepid is then drifting after the battle. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss looks at Curtis for a damage report. Shields are down, weapons are offline but we did deal some damage to the enemy vessel sir but we've got another problem sir that last hit knocked out our life support systems back ups aren't responding right now we're breathing shallow air Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Typhuss. Computer, engage naquadah generators says Typhuss to the computer. Unable to respond, naquadah generators are offline the computer says in its female voice. Bridge to B'Elanna, repair the life support systems or we are all dead says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his armrest. Typhuss that last attack damaged the relays they'll need to be replaced B'Elanna says over the comm system. Then replace them, how long says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I can't say unill I get a look at them I'll keep you posted Torres out B'Elanna says as the comm shuts off. (Space, edge of the Sol system) Debris from the first Xindi warship and several Suliban cell and Xindi-Insectoid ships are everywhere as the Enterprise floats next to the Intrepid. Captain's log stardate 53469.8, the Intrepid has suffered severe damage to its life support systems and we're currently taking on the wounded from the Intrepid to the Enterprise at the moment. (Main bridge, red alert) All wounded has been beamed aboard the ship sir we'll be back with a tow ship sir just hang in there Commander Kadan says on the viewer. We will Commander safe journey home Martin out John says as the transmission cuts off and the Enterprise heads into the Sol system. Well what are we going to do now until the Enterprise comes back with a tow ship? McKay asked as he's worried. We wait, Doctor McKay says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. I missed you, so much Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I missed you too sweetie you can thank John and Lana they busted me out of there I tried twice to break out but failed everytime Kira says as she hugs Typhuss. I'm happy you are home, Kira says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. Then the lights brighten up as the crew starts stirring from where they were. Torres to the bridge, Torres to Kira please respond B'Elanna says over the comm system. Kira here says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his command chair. I was able to get the back up life support systems back online but the mains are shredded we'd need to be docked at a starbase for a full repair Commander Torres says over the comm system. As soon as the Enterprise gets a tow ship here we will B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sir sensors are picking up the Enterprise and the Deutschland under the command of Captain Marica Taylor Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the operations console. (Space, edge of the Sol system) The Enterprise and the Deutschland activate their tractor beams and tows the Intrepid towards the heart of the Sol system.